The Man with the Roses
by inksilverblue
Summary: Masumi Hayami may be known as the cold hearted demon of Daito, but is this man really capable of compassion? The purple rose is the sign of enchantment and love at first sight. Let's go back to the first time he had ever given Maya roses.


Before he knew it, Hayami Masumi found himself standing in front of a young actress's dressing room. There was laughter coming off from the closed door. 'What is this… Is this really me, holding these flowers? The me, who up until now never gave anyone a bouquet, much less a girl?' A small smile formed on the corner of his lips and he chuckled. _A girl 10 years younger than me no less…_ He had just seen the actress in her role as Beth from Little Women.

Masumi ran his fingers through his hair. _What am I doing, really?_ A million chains of self-doubt ran across his mind and he held the roses closer to his chest _. Maya Kitajima…her fiery passion… Have I ever felt such passion in my life, as a human being? A spirit so strong, oh how it had resonated across the vast stage hall! I've only ever lived for the Hayami family. Ever since I was young. But her, she comes to life when she acts. She was so graceful for a small girl with a 40-degree fever…_ As if he had for a moment lost control of his 24 years old body, he turned the doorknob and stepped into the room. To his surprise, he was faced with the Iron Lady, Tsukikage sensei herself, her arms crossed and an amused look on her face.

"What brings you here, Hayami-san?" She questioned, setting quite an interrogating atmosphere. Her stern gaze seemed to burn into his eyes. A bead of sweat ran down his temples. For the first time in a long while, Masumi felt out of place and out of words. How can I give this bouquet of flowers to her?

"I walked into the wrong room. I was looking for Himekawa-san, I wanted to congratulate our prized actress." He blurted out, his head held high. _What am I, a child, making excuses? Really?_

"I beg your pardon Hayami-san but I must make a comment on that." Tsugikage sensei sneered. "You may be a great money-lusted businessman, but you are a terrible actor. Take it from a senior actress such as myself." She walked closer to him, her arms still folded, "Why are you here, really?" The staff in the room had already begun their hushed whisperings.

Masumi bit his lips. He was like a mouse, chased into a corner. He was a dominant man, and at that moment, his dominance diminished into powders. "Alright, Tsugikage sensei, you win this time. Rest assured, I mean you no harm tonight. I am only here to visit your actress and give her my regards."

"Oh?" Tsukikage raised her eyebrows, plentifully amused.

"Oh yes, and please, if you could excuse us by ourselves, that would be great." He gave the retired actress the best persuasive eye-to-eye look he could muster.

"Fine with me. She is resting on the sofa right over there." She responded without missing a beat and motioned over to the two girls in the corner, "Come on now, let's give them some privacy." He heard their chatters as they walked past him towards the door, 'the cold-hearted demon, with flowers! Can you believe it?'

With the sound of the door shutting behind him, he let out a long sigh. He was finally at peace.

"…eh?" Came a small voice at the side of the room. Masumi jumped slightly, he wasn't going to deny it. He was nervous. The small figure sat up, her hands brought up to rub her eyes.

"Good Evening, chibi-chan" He smiled as he walked over.

"Hayami…Masumi-sama?" She looked confused, flustered even. She was about to stand up when he stopped her.

"Please, don't strain yourself anymore than this. You're sick. You need to rest up." He gently pushed her shoulder down and she flopped back onto the cushion. Her round eyes looking up at him reminded him of a lost puppy. "Here, chibi-chan" He blurted out, his cheeks beginning to flush. It felt like forever before she finally reached out her small hands to receive the bouquet of purple roses.

"Are these really for me?" The look on her face was a mixture of shock, confusion, and jubilance. Again, her eyes looked up at him. She was so frail, so tiny. _Oh how does such a small girl have such fire on stage?_

"It was a great performance. I thoroughly enjoyed it thanks to you." He smiled. "I think I might've just became your fan"

Maya couldn't believe what she has been told. Hayami Masumi was a man she knew as the cold-blooded demon of Daito; a workaholic; the successor of the great Daito group. It was a strange feeling to acknowledge the fact that this is really happening. "I'm so glad that you like my performance" She could feel her face getting hotter. "Thank you… Hayami-sama"

"Please, you don't have to use honorifics with me. Call me Masumi." He said, bending down onto his knees. It was much nicer to be able to talk to her at eye-level.

"I could never, Hayami-sama! You're the successor of Daito! I'm just a girl…"

"I insist" He pressed. Everyone at work calls him that. He doesn't want to associate a girl, especially her, to such work. She was… different. "I am only your fan after all. I'm Masumi, your purple rose fan. How's that?"

"Uhn..." She nodded slowly. It was as if the wall that had separated them suddenly disappeared. The man before her was no longer one of the most influential person in the show business. He was her fan. The thought of that made her heart race and her toes tinkled.

"Now, I'll leave you to rest. I should get going as well." He had the urge to ruffle her hair, but he kept his composure.

"Wait! Haya- …. Masumi" The small voice she used to say his first name came out softly. "When will I see you again?"

"In your next performance, how does that sound? I'll always be watching over you, as your fan of course."

"I'll do my very best, for you… my purple rose fan" She beamed, forgetting even the 40 degree fever she still has.

"See you later then, chibi-chan"

And with that, the supposed demon of Daito left the room with a small thud as the door closed behind him. At that time, neither of them knew their fate would cross, countless numbers of times more, in the years to come. They were to be tied by the crimson goddess, the purple rose, and by love.

Gahh It's been forever since I wrote a glass mask fanfiction. I've always wondered what would have happened if Masumi had just walked through those doors in volume three. Masumi would've been like a big brother to her then. She was only 13 when she played Little Women. Would the admiration she has for her 'big brother/purple rose fan/daito demon' turn to love? Masumi wouldn't be in the shadows supporting her. He would be accompanying her through her metamorphosis into a great actress.

It's already been almost three years since the release of volume 49. I really hope the new chapter comes out soon. For now, I guess I'll just have to burry myself in more fanfictions.

I've already blabbered too much, thank you for reading, gnk fans!

inksilverblue


End file.
